Diferente
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: Era imposible, aquello debía ser un mal sueño... China había tenido a su cargo a varios niños... ¡Y nunca se había preocupado de cambiarles pañales! Pero claro, ninguno había sido tan pequeño e indefenso. Él era diferente...


**Disclaimer:** No, no son míos pero algún día serán uno conmigo... digo, serán míos, todos míos *^*

* * *

China se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, estaba sudando. No podía ser tan complicado, en las instrucciones no lo parecía... ¡Pero el maldito pañal no parecía querer seguirlas!

El pequeño bebé observaba al viejo país mientras permanecía tumbado bocarriba sobre la mesa. A ambos los separaba una gruesa colcha con estampados de panda que el chino había comprado para la ocasión. Si su carácter poco expresivo no se hubiera marcado desde tan joven; el pequeño habría sonreído, divertido.

- ¡No puede ser tan complicado, aru! – Exclamó en alto su frustración. Agitó el diminuto pañal mientras leía de nuevo las instrucciones. Se sentía como un inexperto padre. – ¡No se me puede estar resistiendo un simple pañal, aru!

Se detuvo y sujetó el pañal con firmeza. Lo miró desafiante durante varios segundos antes de intentar, de nuevo, ponérselo al pequeño. Los resultados fueron insatisfactorios.

- ¡Esto es imposible, aru! – Se quejó, chillando.

Dejó caer el pañal a los pies del niño y se apoyó en la mesa. Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, exasperado. Había criado a otros niños antes de él... y nunca se había preocupado de cambiar pañales. Pero claro, los otros habían sido más grandes que aquel; habían pasado por aquella época antes de que China los encontrara – si es que la habían pasado.

- Hong Kong, aru... – Suspiró, mirando al bebé – ¿Qué hago, qué hago, aru?

El niño mantuvo su inexpresivo rostro mientras le devolvía la mirada a su protector. China se mordió el labio; le recordaba demasiado a Japón.

- Agh. – Resopló, notando que un resquemor se deslizaba por su cicatriz. Giró la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

_Dolía, aún dolía_. China dudaba que algún día desapareciera. Lo había hecho mal, lo había hecho tantas veces mal que su inquebrantable voluntad había comenzado a tener grietas. Abrió los ojos levemente, apenas convirtiéndolos en finas líneas y contempló al bebé de soslayo.

«Sólo será una nueva traición, nada más», musitó su parte más pesimista.

_ Pero era tan pequeño y estaba tan indefenso..._

«Japón también era así, pequeño e indefenso, pero no tardó en despreciarte y darte la espalda en cuanto dejó de serlo», le replicó con mordacidad aquel pequeño diablillo de su fuero interno. «¿Te gusta que te abandonen y humillen? ¿Cuántas heridas más puede abarcar tu cuerpo, Wang Yao?»

_ Una ya lo desborda por completo_.

«Deberías devolverlo al lugar donde lo encontraste. Morirá o sobrevivirá... ¡¿Qué importa?! Tú estás aquí, nadie te ayudó. Que él aprenda la lección o muera...»

- Para, aru – ordenó a aquella voz y sacudió la cabeza, provocando que su peinado se deshiciera y el pelo cayera en torno a su rostro, ocultándolo. – Calla, aru...

«Otro Japón, es otro Japón... otro traidor más que te abandonará», susurró la voz, lacerante.

- No, aru – se negó a creer el asiático, sintiendo su garganta hinchada. Estaba al borde del llanto y no quería llorar, se había prometido no volver a derramar lágrimas por Japón. – Te he dicho que te calles, aru...

«Un corazón golpeado es un corazón más cercano a la muerte», le advirtió. «¿Cuántos golpes aguantará tu débil corazón, viejo dios? ¿O ahora has aprendido a amar el lodo, que mancha los pies de los despreciables mortale; en vez a las nubes, guardianas de lo divino? ¡El Dios Imperio ha permitido que lo rebajen a _escori__a_!», gritó con desprecio, perfilando la última palabra con una risa cruel y humillante.

China se estremeció. Al cerrar sus ojos, ¿qué era aquello que se derramaba? La señal de que había roto su promesa.

- ¿Por qué, Japón, aru? ¿Por qué? – Gimió, contrayendo su rostro en una mueca de dolor.

Permaneció así un tiempo, llorando y sollozando el nombre del hijo y hermano perdido. No supo cuándo; pero en algún momento de aquel espectáculo; el pequeño país, demasiado joven para comprender qué le ocurría, había atrapado uno de sus mechones entre sus diminutos dedos. China abrió los ojos, recordando de golpe al niño. Éste lo contemplaba con la misma indiferencia de antes; sin embargo, aquella mano aferrando su pelo... parecía más un gesto de consuelo que un acto empujado por la típica curiosidad infantil. ¿El bebé intentaba reconfortarlo con aquello?

El viejo país no pudo evitar sonreír. Algunas lágrimas rezagadas se perdieron bajando por su mentón.

- Tú eres diferente, ¿verdad, aru? – Le preguntó, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta. Tomó el pequeño puño con una de sus manos; el bebé soltó entonces el mechón, como si comprendiera que ya no hacía falta. – Te quedarás conmigo, aru. – Era la constatación de un hecho.

El niño bostezó en respuesta, haciendo una diminuta "o". China dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sonreía de nuevo. Cogió el pañal y miró las instrucciones una última vez antes de intentarlo otra vez. Con acierto, logró colocarlo sin perturbar el sueño de Hong Kong, quien se había quedado dormido durante el proceso.

- Pequeño Hong Kong – rozó con dulzura el pelo y las mejillas del niño. Contempló casi embelesado el suave sube y baja de su pecho y envolvió delicadamente las pequeñas manos entre las suyas; sonrió ampliamente, – tú eres diferente, aru.

_Es difícil volver a confiar_

_cuando tus heridas son profundas,_

_es difícil no mirar atrás_

_cuando empiezas de cero..._

_Pero no temas andar entre la bruma,_

_no temas caer a ciegas sobre el suelo._

_Hay alguien dispuesto a levantarte_

_siempre, aunque tú no lo veas._

_***_

_** ¡Nya ~! Espero que os haya gustado, me llevaba dando vueltas este fic días y tenía que escribirlo (o explotaba ò_ó). Fue un fic que se me ocurrió tras escuchar Moulin Rouge (Molino escarlata si os interesa buscarlo en español), una canción muy triste de un vídeo sobre China y Hong Kong.... La verdad es que me encantan estos dos, aunque no como pareja romántica. Más bien, me gusta la relación paterno-filial que, más o menos, comparten. Son tan tiernos, y China se merece a alguien que no le traicione (los demás asiáticos fueron un poco-¡MUY!-crueles y desagradecidos con él después de que los crió).**_

_** *Desvariaciones*La verdad, si se uniera Rusia, podrían formar la familia feliz (Me encanta el RusiaXChina *^*).*Fin de ellas ;D***_

_** Os preguntaréis: ¿por qué a Hong Kong es al único que le ha tenido que cambiar pañales? Bueno, pues, como ya mostró la serie, cuando China encontró a Japón, este ya no era un bebé, si no un niño algo más grande y me imaginé que el resto de asiáticos también serían como él. Sin embargo, también he tenido en cuenta que Hong Kong fue y es el más dependiente de China -aún hoy en días, existe esa dependencia- y quise mostrar esa relación de esta manera: un Hong Kong bebé al que China debe cambiar los pañales (Hong Kong bebé... *¬*).**_

_** Bueno, no me entretengo más, que ya os he tenido que aburrir. Gracias, si fuisteis capaz de llegar hasta aquí. Sólo me queda por pediros algo, ¿veis el botón de ahí abajo? Supongo que no debo decir más ^-^. Ciao ~ Nos leemos!! ;D**_


End file.
